channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Two And A Half Robots
Two And A Half Robots was a team that entered The First Roblox War﻿, The Second Roblox War ''and ''The First Extreme Wars World Championship. During the First Roblox War, the team and its robots - A Sheen Kick and Charlie Sheen 2 - were named after Charlie Sheen and the US comedy Two And A Half Men which Sheen had just been fired from at the time of filming. After The First Roblox War, the team changed its name to Team Sheen, still referencing Charlie Sheen. The First Roblox War Two And A Half Robots ''originally entered all three competitions in ''The First Roblox War, but dropped out of Sumo at the last minute around the time of the Heat B Final. A Sheen Kick ''in the Arena competition was the first robot seen from the team, and it came up against ''GANstrictor ''in the first round. For the early part of the battle, ''A Sheen Kick ''got very few chances to put its scripted lifter to good use, but one perfectly-aimed attack meant that it could life ''GANstrictor. With this attack proving ineffective﻿, the battle continued for just less than a minute before things started getting interesting: both robots came incredibly close to driving into the pit before GANstrictor ''completely miscalculated its attack and sank into the smoke. In the next round, A Sheen Kick came up against ''Emeryville. Once again, A Sheen Kick ''couldn't use its scripted lifter to flip or even lift ''Emeryville ''with any great effect, and so ''Emeryville ''seemed to have victory sealed. However, when ''Emeryville ''attempted to throw ''A Sheen Kick ''over the wall, the weight distribution prevented Emeryville from doing so. Instead, ''A Sheen Kick ''carelessly ended up hanging on the edge of the pit, where ''Emeryville ''obliged by knocking it that little bit further, eliminating it from the competition. ''Charlie Sheen 2, the team's Football entry, was lined up against Team Edge Hog's Striker, and with its scripted 'trap' device it found no problem in keeping the ball until it was required to let it roll into the goal, putting the score at 1-0. However, instead of playing a game of Football, Charlie Sheen 2 ''decided to use its trap to attack ''Striker; in doing so it flipped Striker ''onto its back, and also sent itself flying over towards the goal. As ''Striker ''was both immobile and losing on goals, ''Charlie Sheen 2 ''was put through. The next round saw ''Charlie Sheen 2 ''go against ''Mr Wobsta. Throughout the whole three minutes, only one goal was scored - the ball came off of Charlie Sheen 2 ''but went into its own goal, putting ''Mr Wobsta ''through to the next round. ''Charlie Sheen 2 ''was out of the Football competition. ''Charlie Sheen, a steep wedge robot, was originally going to represent the team in Sumo, but following the Arena loss, the team withdrew and therefore'' Charlie Sheen was removed from the competition and was replaced by ''Team Pie. Reaction to Channel TST Throughout the course of the series, Two And A Half Robots' Dylan Brown had many problems and arguments, particularly with Arena and Football commentator newbeaver256. It was not uncommon for the team to withdraw from either single competitions or Robot Wars ''altogether, as the team did on several occasions, but they came back soon afterwards. However, following the Grand Final arguments involving newbeaver256, Dylan Brown decided to 'stop contacts with Channel TST'. Whether this is permanent or not, it is not expected for Brown to appear on any future TST shows. It can also be assumed that X56's range of TST clothing﻿ will be discontinued and replaced with clothes produced by Jonateer himself. Outside of TST Robot Wars Dylan's interchanging opinions and decisions gradually came to an end by 2012, with his appearance in an episode of WIIB in both the second and intended third series, and contributions to the TST's Day Out project. Dylan also teamed up with Jon to start the ultimately unsuccessful series ''Problem Solved. Contributions have been maintained throughout the following years, with an appearance in a 2013 episode of WIIB again, and joining the rota of hosts in Let's Play Habbo. Overall Results Overall Wins: 2 Overall Losses: 2 Entries First Roblox War Arena: Entered with A Sheen Kick, Heat Semi Final First Roblox War Football: Entered with Charlie Sheen 2, Quarter Finals First Roblox War Sumo: Entered with Charlie Sheen, Withdrew Trivia and Interesting Stuff *Team Two and a Half Robots holds the record for the most withdrawals and subsequent re-entries into TST Robot Wars, having withdrawn from First War Sumo, Extreme twice and the Second War once. *By new rules, both the team's First War robots would fail to qualify, as exposed bricks that switch between CanCollide states - in these cases, A Sheen Kick's lifter and Charlie Sheen 2's trap - are banned for much the same reason as automatic motors, and have been since Extreme. *Considering A Sheen Kick's name seemingly referencing the kicking of a football, it has been suggested that the names for the team's robots were mixed up during the application process. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams